1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental lighting assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to ornamental lighting assemblies that are attached to or within a structure to provide a decorative appearance to the structure, which may provide visually appealing appearances during the day and at night.
2. Description of Related Art
Lights are frequently attached to exteriors of structures as decorations to provide visually appealing decorative appearances to the buildings. For example, strings of lights are often attached to fascia or eaves of houses during holidays, such as Christmas. Recently, “icicle lights” have grown in popularity as ornamental decorations, particularly during the winter season. Icicle lights generally include a first series of lights spaced along the length of a main electrical cord, and a second series of lights on an electrical cord transversely oriented to the length of the main electrical cord. At night, icicle lights provide an illusion of lighted icicles hanging from the eaves of a house. However, during the day, the strings of lights and electrical cords are clearly visible and no longer provide the desired aesthetic qualities of icicles hanging from eaves.
Strings of lights are usually attached to an eave of a building by securing the light strings to one or more hangers which are attached to the eave of the building. For example, nails may be embedded in an eave of a house, and the light strings may be placed upon or otherwise secured to the nails. Unfortunately, nails embedded in the eaves have a tendency to reduce the aesthetic effects of the light strings, as well as the exterior of the house. As another example, clips are available which are configured to hold the string of lights near the eaves of the house. Clips may be embedded within the eave by urging a portion of the clip into the eave similar to nails. Or, clips may be attached to rain gutters which are typically located in proximity to an eave. Although clips tend to improve the aesthetic qualities of the decorations, clips still require a substantial amount of time and effort to install.
Accordingly, there remains a need for ornamental lighting assemblies which attempt to resolve problems of current systems. For example, lighting assemblies are needed which provide a desired decorative effect during both day and night. Lighting assemblies are also needed that are easy to install and uninstall, while not detracting from the aesthetic qualities of the decorations of the buildings to which they are attached.